Drains in commercial and residential facilities can become soiled during the course of normal use. As materials such as fatty substances, protein, cellulose fibers, soap, and particulate debris, to name a few examples, are flushed down the drain, the materials can adhere to sidewalls of the drain. Over time, the materials can accumulate on the sidewalls of the drain and create a source of bacterial growth, odors, and an attractant for undesirable pests such as drain flies. If the problem becomes severe enough, the drain can become completely plugged so that water and other debris back up at the drain inlet, creating a sanitary issue. This can be particularly problematic for commercial facilities subject to rigorous health and sanitation regulations. For example, institutions such as food and beverage processing facilities, hospitals and health care facilities, restaurants, grocery stores, and hotels may be subject to fines and other regulatory punishment if unsanitary conditions associated with a soiled drain are detected.
To help avoid having any drain issues, a facility may clean its drains on a periodic basis using a drain cleaner. For example, a facility may perform a three step cleaning process on a drain in which the drain is first cleaned with a drain cleaner, then washed, and finally disinfected with a sanitizer. During such a process, the drain cleaner may be introduced into the drain using a mechanical foaming device that mixes the drain cleaner with air to create a foam. The foam may more evenly distribute the drain cleaner on the sidewalls of drain than if the drain cleaner is simply poured down the drain.